sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice Stahl
Beatrice Stahl wurde von der aus München stammenden Schauspielerin Isabella Hübner dargestellt. Erstmals war sie in der Folge 2239 zu sehen. In Folge 2814 wurde sie ermordet, ihren letzten Auftritt hatte sie allerdings erst in Folge 2841, da einige Mordtheorien und Aussagen, aber auch Träume der beteiligten Charaktere verfilmt wurden. Sie war die Mutter von David Hofer, Desirée Bramigk und Frederik Stahl, sowie die leibliche Schwester von Charlotte Saalfeld und die Witwe von Friedrich Stahl. Sie verwaltete die 11 % Fürstenhofanteile ihres verstorbenen Sohnes, Frederik Stahl. Sie war die Antagonistin der 11., 12. und 13. Staffel und somit das erste Biest, welches drei Staffeln am Stück intrigierte. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 2239 (12.06.2015) bis Folge 2816 (23.11.2017) * Folge 2819 (28.11.2017) bis Folge 2841 (04.01.2018) (sporadisch) Beziehungen Verwandte * Desirée Bramigk, Tochter * David Hofer, Sohn * Frederik Stahl †, Sohn * Leonard Stahl, Stiefsohn * Niklas Stahl, Stiefsohn * Martin Windgassen, Stiefsohn * Luisa Wegener, Stieftochter * Sophie Stahl †, Stieftochter * Mila Stahl, Stieftochter * Mara Dietrich †, Stieftochter * Tom Kessler, Enkel * Gabriel Stahl, Stief-Enkel * Ernst Hofer †, Vater * Luise Hofer †, Mutter * Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwester * Cosima Saalfeld †, Schwester (off.) * Alexander Saalfeld, Neffe * Robert Saalfeld, Neffe * Lukas Zastrow, Neffe (off.) * Markus Zastrow, Neffe (off.) * Lena Zastrow, Nichte (off.) * Hanna Saalfeld, Großnichte * Valentina Saalfeld, Großnichte * Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Großnichte (off.) * Peter Saalfeld, Großneffe * Julia Stahl, Schwiegertochter * Pauline Stahl, Schwiegertochter * Johanna Stahl, Schwägerin (verstorben) Freunde *Alina Steffen †, Gefängnisinsassin *Birgit Claßen, Gefängnisinsassin *Jutta, Gefängnisinsassin *Luisa Wegener, rettete sie vor dem Gefängnis Bekannte *Kommissar Meyser *Clara Lechner *Sigmund Sorge *Ella Kessler *Rebecca Newcombe *Christine Münchberg *Gottfried Saalfeld *Alicia Lindbergh *Natascha Schweitzer *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Alfons Sonnbichler *Eva Saalfeld *Viktor Saalfeld Liebschaften * Herr Bramigk, Ex-Ehemann und Vater ihrer Tochter Desirée Bramigk (Scheidung) * Bernd Steinfeld †, Ehemann und Vater ihres Sohnes David Hofer (Witwe) * Götz Zastrow †, Ex-Flirt * Roman Schröder, Ex-Freund * Hermann Stürzebecher †, Verlobter * André Konopka, Ex-Flirt * Friedrich Stahl †, Ehemann und Vater ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl (Witwe) * Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Ex-Flirt Feinde *Bernd Steinfeld †, (wollte sie rauswerfen und ihr den Kontakt zu ihrem Sohn David verbieten) *Götz Zastrow †, (behauptete vor seiner Frau Cosima, dass Beatrice ihn anmachen wollte, nachdem sie ihn bei genau dieser Handlung zurückwies, was für Funkstille zwischen den beiden Ziehschwestern sorgte) *Patrizia Dietrich †, (hat sie entführt) *Sebastian Wegener, (heiratete ihre Stieftochter Luisa) *Natascha Schweitzer, (hat ihre Vergangenheit öffentlich aufgedeckt) *Charlotte Saalfeld *Werner Saalfeld *Eric Larsen †, (wollte ihren Sohn David umbringen) *Dexter Torrence, (hat Hermann Stürzebechers Geld gestohlen) *Isabelle Raspe *Friederike Breuer, (hat versucht sie zu bestechen) *André Konopka *Roman Schröder, (brachte sie und Alina Steffen ins Gefängnis) *Melli Sonnbichler *Adrian Lechner *Clara Lechner *Volker Nüssle, (vergewaltigte ihre Tochter Desirée Bramigk) *Klaus Sperber *Saskia Hanke *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, (wollte sie und ihren ungeborenen Sohn Frederik Stahl erschießen) *Susan Newcombe *Christoph Saalfeld *Boris Saalfeld *Tina Kessler *Fabien Liebertz *Alicia Lindbergh *Nils Heinemann *Michael Niederbühl Kriminalität Beatrice saß wegen Anlagebetrugs 5 Jahre und 3 Monate im Gefängnis. Während ihrer Haft lernte sie Alina Steffen kennen, die sie in ihre kriminellen Handlungen am Fürstenhof einbindet. Zusammen mit Friedrich Stahl ist sie in den Tod von Alina Steffen verwickelt. Beide schaffen es jedoch, einer strafrechtlichen Verfolgung entkommen, indem sie unabhängig voneinander gestehen, Alina in einer Auseinandersetzung einen Stoß gegeben zu haben, worauf diese tödlich stürzte. Als die Ehe zwischen Luisa Wegener und ihrem Sohn David Hofer in die Brüche zu gehen droht, lässt Beatrice ihren Sohn entführen, um so Luisas gesamtes Vermögen als Lösegeld fordern zu können. Es kommt jedoch ungeplant zu einem heftigen Kampf mit dem Entführer und dieser droht, David zu töten, worauf Beatrice ihn erschießt. Nach der Entführung bricht David mit seiner Mutter. Er will sie anzeigen, sie schlägt ihn im Wald nieder und lässt ihn bewusstlos zurück. Nachdem sie beim Verstecken des Lösegeldes, das immerhin zehn Millionen Euro umfasst, vom Schauspieler Dexter Torrence beobachtet wird, stielt dieser das Geld und Beatrice scheitert mit dem Versuch, es zurück zu erhalten. Nachdem Torrence abreißt, beendet sie ihre Versuche, das Geld zu bekommen. In der 12. Staffel stiehlt sie das Fabergé-Ei aus der Villa des Herrn von Lützow, von dessen Erlös sie Hotelanteile für ihren Lebensgefährten Friedrich kauft. Während ihrem Einbruch wird sie beinahe von Melli Sonnbichler, damals noch Morgenstern, erwischt, konnte es aber verhindern, indem sie Melli mit einem Buch niederschlug. Entführungen *David Hofer, (zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Eric Larsen, um an Luisa Wegeners Erbe heran zu kommen) *Friedrich Stahl †, (fesselt und knebelt ihn in seinem Zimmer, nachdem sie ihn mit der Vase niederschlug.) *Tom Kessler, (nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl, da die beiden sich sehr ähnlich sahen) *Tina Kessler, (knebelte und fesselte sie in ihrer Wohnung und entführte sie in den Wald.) *Fabien Liebertz, (entführte ihn, um seinen Vater Michael Niederbühl und seinen Stiefvater Nils Heinemann zu erpressen.) Morde * Bernd Steinfeld (erschoss ihn, als er sie verlassen und rauswerfen wollte) * Eric Larsen (erschoss ihn in Notwehr, als er David Hofer erwürgen wollte) Mordversuche * Sebastian Wegener, betäubte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker und stieß ihn ins Wasser. * Luisa Wegener, wollte sie mit einem Kissen ersticken. * David Hofer, schlug ihn mit einem Ast nieder, woraufhin er ins Koma fiel. * Melli Sonnbichler, schlug sie mit einem Buch nieder. * Adrian Lechner, wollte ihn erschießen + verabreichte ihm K.O. Tropfen, worauf hin er vom Gleitschirm fällt und in einem See ertrinkt, um ihn von der Anteilseigner-Versammlung abzuhalten. * Charlotte Saalfeld, betäubte sie und warf sie in eine Schlucht. * Friedrich Stahl †, schlug ihn mit einer Vase nieder + wollte ihn vergiften. * Volker Nüssle, versuchte ihn mit einem Stein zu erschlagen, als er ihre Tochter Desirée Bramigk vergewaltigen wollte. * Tina Kessler, schlug sie mit einer Pfanne nieder + wollte sie zwingen, von einer Eisenbahnbrücke zu springen. * Nils Heinemann, wollte ihn auf dem Friedhof mit einem Stein erschlagen, als er ihr Tom weggenommen hat. * Fabien Liebertz, schlug ihn mit einem Ruder nieder. * Tom Kessler, warf ihn im Affekt vom Balkon. Sonstige Verbrechen * hing ihrem eigenen Sohn David Hofer den Mord an dessen Vater, Bernd Steinfeld, an * Anlagebetrug * deponierte Hermann Stürzebechers Testament in Sebastian Wegeners Zimmer, sodass es aussieht, als wäre Sebastian hinter Luisa Wegeners Geld her * war hinter Luisas Erbe her und erpresst es später bei David Hofers Entführung * drohte Isabelle Raspe, ihren Sohn Paul Raspe ins Heim zu bringen und dort an seiner Krankheit sterben zu lassen * erpresste Sebastian Wegener mit dem Leben seines Sohnes. * verabreichte Paul Raspe Koffein *stiftet Desirée Bramigk an, 500.000 € von ihrem Ex-Freund Lucien Evers zu schmuggeln, da sie sonst behaupten wird, dass der Balkonsturz ein Mordversuch war * hat das Hartmann-Kreuz gestolen * intrigiert zusammen mit Klaus Sperber gegen Melli Sonnbichler, André Konopka, Charlotte Saalfeld und Nils Heinemann * hat das Fabergé-Ei gestohlen * spritzte Bakterien in William Newcombe's Knie * bedrohte Friedrich mehrmals, vor ihrer Hochzeit, sodass er sie platzen ließ * hat Charlotte Saalfelds Kamera gestolen und wollte es Oskar Reiter anhängen * Bestechungsversuch an Christoph Saalfeld und dies lehnt er ab. * stiel Tina Kesslers Kind Tom Kessler weil ihr Kind Frederik Stahl gestorben ist. * ließ den Gentest von Tina Kesslers Kind Tom Kessler vertauschen. *schlug Tina Kessler mithilfe von Medikamenten zurück ins Koma, nachdem sie aufgewacht war. * bedrohte Nils Heinemann mit einem Ekektroschocker. * Erpressungsversuch an Alicia Lindbergh * Drohung an Susan Newcombe Geschichte Ursprünglich kommt Beatrice an den Fürstenhof, um die Praxis von Dr. Michael Niederbühl aufzusuchen. Bei diesem erkundigt sie sich nach ihrer Adoptivschwester Cosima Saalfeld, muss jedoch erfahren, dass diese bereits fünf Jahre zuvor gestorben ist. Da Cosima Saalfeld und Charlotte Saalfeld jedoch als Kinder vertauscht wurden (siehe Artikel zu Charlotte Saalfeld), ist Charlotte Beatrice' leibliche Schwester. Als sie das erfährt, nimmt Charlotte die heimatlose Beatrice zu sich auf, in dem Willen, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Dabei entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden schnell ein vertrautes Verhältnis. Wenig später lernt Beatrice Hermann Stürzebecher kennen und beginnt eine Beziehung mit ihm, was nicht zuletzt der Tatsache geschuldet ist, dass dieser äußerst vermögend und Beatrice völlig mittellos ist. Ihr Vorhaben, an sein Vermögen zu gelangen, scheitert jedoch daran, dass Hermann kurz vor der geplanten Hochzeit auf einer Wanderung in Folge eines Herzleidens stirbt. Staffel 11 In der 11. Staffel von Sturm der Liebe bekleidet sie Rolle der Antagonistin - mit dem Versuch, an Hermann Stürzebechers Vermögen zu kommen, das inzwischen dessen Ziehtochter Luisa Wegener, damals noch Reisiger, geerbt hat. Dazu fädelt sie vielfältig aufwendige Intrigen, insbesondere gegen Sebastian Wegener, aber auch gegen ihre Schwester ein, um zu erreichen, dass Luisa ihren Sohn, David Hofer, heiratet. Am Fürstenhof arbeitet sie dank Charlotte Saalfeld als Hausdame und zeigt in dieser Position einen harten Führungsstil. Dies wird von den Mitarbeitern teilweise als Schikane empfunden, sodass beispielsweise Tina Kessler nach einem heftigen Streit in der Lobby ihren Job als Zimmermädchen kündigt. Diese Stelle verliert sie später, als sie von Charlotte und Werner Saalfeld entlassen wird und zeitweise sogar Hausverbot erhält. Um das Hausverbot zu umgehen, stellt Friedrich Stahl Beatrice als seine persönliche Assistentin ein. In dieser Funktion setzt sie ihre alte Arbeit praktisch uneingeschränkt fort. Im Rahmen ihrer Intrigen beginnt sie ein Verhältnis mit Friedrich, das sich jedoch wegen dessen Wunsch der völligen Geheimhaltung kaum entfaltet und nach kurzer Zeit dadurch unterbrochen wird, dass Friedrich sich von Beatrice benutzt fühlt, als diese versucht, ihn während eines geheimen Treffens in einer Romantikhütte dazu zu überreden, Sebastian Wegener zu entlassen. Nachdem sich Charlotte von Friedrich trennt, treten die beiden offen als Paar auf, vor allem, um Charlotte damit zu demütigen. Staffel 12 In der 12. Staffel gerät sie in einen Streit mit ihrer Tochter Desiree, die schließlich so zornig ist, dass sie ihre Mutter vom Balkon stößt. Daraufhin kann Beatrice ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Allerdings geschieht bald darauf eine Wunderheilung, doch davon wissen nur Beatrice und später Friedrich, mit dem sie wieder zusammen ist. Der Rollstuhl verschafft ihr ein perfektes Alibi für weitere Verbrechen (z.B. Diebstahl des Fabergé-Eis), von dessen Erlös- Einer Million Euro- sie Hotelanteile für Friedrich finanziert. Aus Dankbarkeit verlobt sich Friedrich mit ihr, doch er lässt sie vor dem Traualtar stehen (Folge 2634), da Beatrice ihn vor der Hochzeit mehrfach bedroht hat und ihm bewusst wird, welche teilweise grausamen Taten von ihr begangen wurden. . Als Friedrich ihr Hausverbot erteilen will und sie vom Fürstenhof vertreiben will, versucht Beatrice Charlotte aus Eifersucht zu töten, indem sie sie die Schlucht hinunterstosst und es wie einen Selbstmordversuch aussehen lässt. Staffel 13 In Staffel 13 heiraten die beiden schließlich in Folge 2730 nach der überstanden Sache mit Alfredo Morales-Diaz und erwarten ihren noch ungeborenen Sohn Frederik Stahl. Die beiden sind glücklich vermählt, bis Friedrich in Folge 2746 zu einem Rennen nach Schottland aufbricht und dort bei einem Unfall ums Leben kommt. Nach dieser Tragödie, stirbt auch ihr Sohn Frederik kurz nach der Geburt. Da sie dessen Tod nicht verkraftet, wird sie in einer Vision von ihrem "bösen Ich" dazu aufgefordert ihren Enkel Tom Kessler mit ihrem toten Sohn Frederik Stahl zu vertauschen, um wieder glücklich zu werden. Dies tut sie auch. Sie schleicht sich ins Krankenhaus und vertauscht die beiden Babys. So wird Frederik als Tom Kessler beerdigt. Doch Toms Mutter Tina gibt nicht auf. Sie spürt, dass Tom lebt. Doch das glaubt ihr keiner. Später will sie einen Gentest machen,der dann tatsächlich positiv ist. Deshalb will sie Nils anrufen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Doch Beatrice ist in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen und schlägt sie, bevor sie die Wahrheit sagen kann, mit einer Pfanne nieder. Sie lässt Tina bewusstlos zurück und macht sich auf den Weg zum Fürstenhof, um sich eine von Friedrichs alten Schusswaffen zu besorgen. Währenddessen kommt Tina gefesselt und geknebelt wieder zu sich. Beatrice taucht wieder in Tinas Wohnung auf und entführt Tina in den Wald, wo sie mit vorgehaltener Pistole sie zwingt sich von einer Eisenbahnbrücke zu stoßen. Doch Tina weigert sich und überwätigt Beatrice und nimmt ihr die Pistole ab. Tina steht mit der vorgehaltener Waffe vor Beatrice. Beatrice zwingt Tina sie zu erschießen, da ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr macht,doch Tina weigert sich und flüchtet vor Beatrice.Dabei rennt sie auf die Straße und läuft Susan Newcombe vors Auto. Sie wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht und dort operiert. Sie fällt ins Koma. Beatrice will mithilfe von Medikamenten und Schlafmitteln verhindern, dass Tina aus dem Koma aufwacht und die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Doch eines Tages, als sie Tina wieder ein paar Medikamente verabreichen will, wird sie dabei von Hildegard Sonnbichler erwischt, welche dann mit Nils spricht und ihm erzählt, was im Krankenhaus passiert ist. Deshalb befürchten die beiden, dass Tina die ganze Zeit Recht hatte und, dass Beatrice Tinas Sohn Tom entführt hat. Deshalb soll Tina in eine andere Klinik verlegt werden, damit sie somit vor Beatrice geschützt ist. Währenddessen geht Beatrice zum Friedhof und verabschiedet sich von ihrem Sohn. Dabei wird sie von Nils überrascht. Er bittet sie Tina ihr Kind wiederzugeben, doch diese weigert sich und bedroht ihn mit einem Elektroschocker. Dabei überwältigt Nils Beatrice und nimmt ihr Tom weg. Später versucht Beatrice sich mit Schlaftabletten das Leben zu nehmen. Sie wird von Fabien Liebertz davon rechtzeitig abgehalten. Doch Beatrice heckt einen neuen Plan aus. Sie schlägt Fabien nieder und sperrt ihn in einer Hütte, gefesselt und geknebelt, ein. Beatrice geht zurück zum Fürstenhof und erzählt Nils und Michael, dass sie Fabien entführt hat und ihn erst freilässt, wenn sie Tom und das Geld bekommt. Am nächsten Tag über geben Nils und Michael Beatrice das Geld und den kleinen Tom. Doch dann platzt Tina herein und will sich ihr Kind zurück holen. Doch Beatrice dreht durch und rennt ins Schlafzimmer und droht Michael, Tina und Nils Tom vom Balkon zu werfen. Dabei lässt Beatrice Tom versehentlich fallen. Boris Saalfeld, der zufällig unten war, konnte Tom gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. Tina ist Boris unendlich dankbar und ist froh wieder ihr Kind in den Armen halten zu können. Derweil wird Beatrice von der Polizei in Handschellen abgeführt und verhaftet. Staffel 14 Doch sie wird später vom Richter auf Kaution freigelassenen und muss eine Fußfessel tragen. Am Fürstenhof will sie Christoph Saalfeld kurz vor ihrer Flucht ins Ausland ihre Anteile verkaufen. Doch später kommt es zwischen ihr und Susan Newcombe zum Streit woraufhin Susan Beatrice im Affekt mit einer Mozartbüste erschlägt. Dass Susan die Mörderin von Beatrice ist erfuhr man jedoch erst in Folge 2841. Berufe *Bänkerin (Off) *Hausdame (Staffel 11) *Verwalterin der Fürstenhofanteile ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl (Staffel 13) Hintergrundwissen *Beatrice wurde in der Nacht des 20.9.2017 ermordet. (in Folge 2839 erwähnt) Kategorie:Die Bösen vom Fürstenhof Kategorie:Die Biester Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Mörderin Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Hausdame Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14